wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Med'an
:"When the child of the three realms becomes as light, the ancient power will be released. The earth will tremble. The seas will rise up in answer, and all will be madness. A new day will dawn, bringing with it chaos or peace." :- A prophecy concerning Med'an Med'an is the current Guardian of Tirisfal, a founder of the New Council of Tirisfal, and the son of Garona Halforcen and Medivh. His unusual parentage and training has given him the unique ability to interweave shamanic magic with the arcane and divine. This gift, however, has also drawn him into conflict with cultists who believe he is the subject of an ancient prophecy and dark entities who would make his power their own. Med'an is the main protagonist of the third and fourth volumes of the ''World of Warcraft'' comic, and has yet to appear in World of Warcraft or other related media. Biography Birth and childhood Med'an was conceived during a tryst between the half-orc half-draenei assassin Garona Halforcen and the Guardian Medivh while she resided in Karazhan as an emissary for the warlock Gul'dan. She gave birth following her assassination of King Llane Wrynn of Stormwind and, fearing that she may again be compelled to kill those closest to her, gave him up to Meryl Winterstorm, a millenia-old undead mage and member of the original Council of Tirisfal. Meryl raised Med'an as his adopted son in the war-torn region of Duskwood, while Garona secretly watched over him from afar. Taking up residence in Brightwood Grove, Meryl taught Med'an armed combat and, as the youth grew closer to adulthood, helped guide him in his mastery of shamanic and arcane magic. Learning the truth While gathering firewood one night, not long after King Varian Wrynn's victory over Onyxia, Med'an and Meryl fell under attack from a band of Twilight Cultists. Dispatched by the Forsaken mage Stasia Fallshadow, who had witnessed Med'an in a vision relating to an ancient prophecy, the cultists gained the upper hand until Garona emerged from the shadows, swiftly killing the assailants and giving Meryl and Med'an a chance to escape. Med'an recognized Garona as a woman who had once protected him as a child, and hearing an utterance of Eredun — the language of the Burning Legion — went back to help her. Upon returning to the scene of the ambush, however, he found that she had disappeared. In truth, Garona had been Stasia's target, Med'an the bait to lure her out of hiding, and the demonic phrase a control word once used by Gul'dan to magically ensorcel her. Eager to find the woman responsible for his rescue and unsure of why Meryl would hide her identity, Med'an listened in on a conversation between Meryl and Koron, a Forsaken spy. Learning that she was actually his mother and that the ogre Cho'gall, leader of the Twilight's Hammer clan, had captured her with the intent of sending her to Theramore to assassinate King Varian Wrynn and others at an upcoming peace summit, Med'an stole Koron's vampire bat, Snubnose, and set out alone to rescue her. Theramore peace summit Med'an managed to track down Stasia and his mother to an island off the coast of Dustwallow Marsh and there observed them from a safe distance. Awakening the next morning to sounds of an argument, Med'an discovered that Garona was being magically controlled and the mental programming was beginning to wear off, but Stasia was planning on killing her after completing the task. The cultists disembarked and Med'an took flight after them, but by the time he arrived in Theramore the peace summit had already become a battlefield. Amid the chaos, Med'an found Garona in a furious battle with Varian Wrynn, who desired vengeance for the murder of his father. Med'an attempted to aid his mother, saving Anduin's life and getting injured by Fanghorn in the process. Sensing that her forces were being defeated, Stasia spoke the command word to paralyze Garona, leaving her to be killed by the king. Med'an lept to her defense but was tossed aside by Varian, only to be captured by a retreating Stasia. Escape from Ahn'Qiraj While his mother was detained for questioning as a prisoner of Theramore by Jaina Proudmoore, and the Alliance and Horde prepared for the coming war against the Lich King, Med'an was taken into the depths of Ahn'Qiraj. There, Cho'gall hung him on the corpse of the Old God C'Thun, where he would be tormented by the Old God's mad whisperings, and began making preperations for its resurrection. In Theramore, Aegwynn's sorcery helped Garona break through a mental barrier to reveal the location of her son, just as Meryl arrived. Valeera Sanguinar reluctantly joined the undead mage and the two teleported into Ahn'Qiraj, where they did battle with the Twilight Cult and killed Stasia. Making their way further into the ruined temple, they confronted the increasingly hideous Cho'gall, mutated by the power of the Old God. Together they managed to recover Med'an, but was intercepted by Cho'gall. Unable to fend off Cho'gall and with Meryl knocked unconscious, Valeera grew desperate and offered her body willingly to to the dreadlord Kathra'Natir in order to use his power to fend off Chog'all. This gave Med'an enough time to revive Meryl who was able to teleport them all away to a secure location. It was there that Kathra'Natir coveted Med'an's body and power and tried to possess Med'an's body in order to take his powers for his own. Med'an however, was able to reject the demon through own will. In order to lure the demon away from Valeera, Meryl was forced to become it's host. The trio teleported to Theramore, where Aegwynn immediately recognized the youth as her grandson but remained silent. Med'an was taken to see his mother, only to find that Garona had escaped. Meryl used his sorcery to determine her location, the now vacant Onyxia's Lair, and Valeera set out alone to recover her — with Med'an following close behind. Family reunions Med'an arrived at Onyxia's Lair to find his mother preparing to leave on Valeera's wyvern while Valeera fought her rescuer, the draenei paladin Vindicator Maraad. In their brief reunion, Garona revealed to Med'an that he was part-draenei and that Maraad was his great uncle. Unwilling to put her son at risk while she still remained subject to Cho'gall's magic, she asked Med'an to stay behind with Maraad and Meryl, and to tell Jaina everything that had happened. In the cavern Med'an seperated Maraad and Valeera, telling them that they weren't enemies and that Garona had departed. Though he did not know it at the time, she secretly traveled to Ahn'Qiraj. Med'an then again fell victim to the whisperings of C'Thun, but Maraad channeled the Holy Light to help him. As the group teleported back to Theramore, Med'an asked Maraad if he could be taught to use the Light, and Maraad agreed to teach him what he could, if he was willing to dedicate himself to years of discipline. New Council of Tirisfal In Theramore, Med'an and his newfound allies discussed the threat of Cho'gall and the Twilight's Hammer clan. With the armies of the Horde and Alliance now focused on the war in Northrend, Meryl and Aegwynn decided that it was time for the Council of Tirisfal to begin anew. Med'an began training with Maraad to use the Light, showing a natural affinity for it and quickly grasping the basics to help drive away the Old One's continued whispers. Meanwhile, it was decided that the re-formed council must also include practitioners of nature and divine magic, a result of the on-going Nexus War and the actions of Malygos the Spellweaver, Aspect of the blue dragonflight. To that end, the group prepared to travel to Durotar, Dun Morogh, and Outland to seek out noteworthy candidates. As Jaina returned from Razor Hill with the shaman Reghar Earthfury, Theramore came under attack from a Faceless One that had been awakened by Cho'gall. During the battle, Med'an intuitively wove together arcane and shamanic magic to defeat the ancient creature, then healed Valeera by simultaneously calling upon the power of the Light and the earth. Unaware that he had done anything special, he remarked simply that he had only done what others had taught him, and that he still had much to learn. Realizing that Med'an must be chosen as the new Guardian of Tirisfal and that he would not be safe on Azeroth, it was decided that he would travel with Maraad to Shattrath City, beyond the reach of the Old God. Aegwynn also came to the conclusion that she should not burden her grandson with Medivh's legacy, and asked Meryl to keep his father's identity a secret. Even so, that night Med'an was visited by a vision of his father, beckoning him to Karazhan. Journey to Outland Unwilling to face the truth — that he was the son of the hated man who opened the Dark Portal and brought ruin to both Azeroth and Draenor — Med'an traveled to Outland with his great uncle. There he was shown the Path of Glory and the ruins of Auchindoun, causing Med'an to feel even more shame in his unique ancestory. In Shattrath, however, Med'an learned from Khadgar, who had once served his father and worked alongside Garona, that the two had been doomed even before birth, victims of Sargeras and Gul'dan. Even so, he says that for Med'an to have been born they must have fought against their fate, and through him the demonic forces may yet be undone. Before returning to Azeroth with Dalynnia Wrathscar, A'dal urged Med'an to meditate on his decisions, cautioning that his choices could lead him to become a weapon against evil or a bringer of doom. Into Karazhan Returning through Dark Portal, Med'an decided that he must hear what his father has to tell, and teleported to the nearby tower of Karazhan, following his father's voice. There he met not his father, but an avatar of Medivh's remaining power, which had waited for years to deliver him a message. The avatar magically transported Medivh to a gigantic chess board where they, along with Garona, Llane, Aegwynn, Khadgar, and Anduin Lothar, played the roles of chess pieces. Atop the board, Medivh told Med'an of his life, possession by Sargeras, rebellious affair with Garona, eventual death at the hands of Khadgar and Anduin, and redemptive return to the world as the Last Guardian, guiding the denizens of Azeroth to victory at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Declaring that he wished for Med'an to have the freedom that he himself was deprived of, Med'an was magically granted armor and Medivh's power to do with whatever he chose. In an instant the chess board was transformed, with Med'an's own allies taking place of the chess pieces, and Cho'gall and an army of elementals appearing as his opponents. Deciding that he would fight the ogre, he issued a challenge and then teleported to back Theramore. There he found the city under seige by a real army of elementals, summoned from the Elemental Plane by Cho'gall to wreck havoc on Azeroth. Joining battle alongside the new order — now counting Rohan and Hamuul Runetotem as members — Med'an weilded his powers to try and free the elementals from the Old God's control. Meryl, who had recently returned from a meeting in Ahn'Qiraj with Garona, during which he tasked her with finding the base of Atiesh, was forced to rely again upon the power of the demon Kathra'Natir, and a hasty attempt to infuse Med'an with the powers of the council failed and knocked him unconcious, but Broll Bearmantle's arrival paved the way for a victory. Guardian of Tirisfal Upon awakening, Med'an was informed by Aegwynn that the council, now complete, was preparing a formal investiture ceremony. He explained to her that he had traveled to Karazhan and there had been granted knowledge and power by his father. Concerned that some of the other members of the council might not accept him as Guardian were they to know his heritage, she wished for him to keep it a secret, but tired of secrets and lies, Med'an stated that they would have to accept him for who he is if they wanted him as their Guardian. Entering the meeting, Med'an requested that the members offer him their power so that he could fight Cho'gall and fulfill the prophecy by bringing about peace. Aegwynn, Maarad, and Meryl explained his particular parentage and upbringing, while Reghar and Hamuul offered support, saying that his mixed heritage made him an ideal choice. Broll, Dalynnia, and Rohan agreed, should he wish to accept the role, though Meryl noted that he could not join the Order, as he could not allow the demon within him to have access to the group. As the members of the Order prepared to transport themselves to the Twisting Nether, where they could safely perform the neccesary rites upon Med'an, Meryl set out for Silithus with Valeera and Aegwynn, eager to rejoin Garona and lend their aid to the new Guardian when the time for battle arrived. Return to Ahn'Qiraj In the Twisting Nether, the council performed the investiture ceremony and Med'an thanked them for their trust and shared power, vowing to use it wisely before teleporting to Ahn'Qiraj. There he joined his allies and did battle with Cho'gall, who revealed to him that his plan was to sacrifice Med'an and use his potent magical power to resurrect C'Thun. Cho'gall began performing the rites and channeled a great deal of energy, but Med'an was able to contain it within a ward around the ogre. In Meryl's following attempt to have Med'an cleanse the Base of Atiesh of its demonic taint, however, Meryl lost his hold over Kathra'Natir and the demon traced the flow of Med'an's magical energy into the Twisting Nether, attacking the Council and weakening Med'an. At Aegwynn and Meryl's behest, Valeera and Garona delivered the now-purified base of Atiesh to Med'an, while an injured Aegwynn gave up her life so that Meryl might channel her remaining energy into her grandson. In the Twisting Nether, the surviving Council members managed to restrain the dreadlord using their combined powers. Restoring Atiesh, Greatstaff of the Guardian to its rightful state, Med'an focused the powers of the council through it to defeat Cho'gall. Following the battle, the Council mourned the death of Aegwynn, but Med'an offered them comfort, saying that she willingly gave her life and will live on through him. With the battle over, Med'an returned the powers to the Council, thanking them for letting him see the world through their eyes and showing him how much he has left to learn. At Morgan's Plot, west of Karazhan, the Council laid Aegwynn to rest, near Medivh. Meryl, having regained control over Kathra'Natir, renamed himself Meryl Felstorm and went into exile with Garona, vowing to hunt down and destroy what remained of the Twilight's Hammer. The rest of the Council parted ways while Med'an remained under the care and tutelage of his uncle, Maraad. Cataclysm It has been stated that Med'an will not appear in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, as he will be otherwise occupied.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=25626575587&pageNo=1&sid=1#1 References Category:Half-breeds Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Lore characters Category:Paladins Category:Shamans Category:Mages